


Endure, O My Soul

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, so it's not as pretty, translation from Kiswahili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabbles about Cas and Dean. Will add more as time goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endure, O My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vumilia Roho Yangu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973961) by [thetrueliesofafangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl). 



> I originally wrote this in Kiswahili and some words don't have a direct translation into English so it's not as poetic as I wanted it to be. The title is from an old hymn, [Vumilia Roho Yangu](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CB4QtwIwAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTjdN97BD8wY&ei=yibIU5zMJJGp7AaLsICwBg&usg=AFQjCNGq0gGciUWBRBRszNwnhV6pTB95kw&sig2=9ucgF7xIxXCUKbd-XLR9aw&bvm=bv.71198958,d.ZGU)
> 
> Endure, O my soul,  
> These trials are like fire  
> that burn my faith  
> O Lord I pray that you help me

I 

Their love was extraordinary. An angel and a demon? But then again, Dean and Castiel were not ordinary people. He still couldn’t believe that he, an abomination, he who had lived more years in hell than he had on earth, he was allowed to touch him like no one else could, to stroke him, to feel him, to kiss him, to love him with his whole heart, he whose soul had been singed in the fire had found a reason to live again.

II 

Whenever others looked at Dean, they saw a handsome man with a charming smile and beautiful eyes. Whenever Castiel looked at Dean he saw the way his smile didn’t reach his eyes, he saw the dark shadows on his face that spoke of sleepless nights, he saw the way he used his body as a tool to distract people from seeing that deep inside, in a dark secret corner in his soul, all Dean wanted was to be loved.

III 

Dean can’t get over the fact that Castiel seen him at his best, at his worst, he has seen him broken in hell and begging in heaven, he has seen him killing demons and sullying angels and he still loves him. He loves him will all of his problems, all of his burdens, he has seen his true self and hasn’t run away. And the most amazing thing is that he wouldn’t want him to change one bit.

IV 

Dean tried hard not to fall for Cas. He wasn’t worth it. His soul was spoilt, rotten to the core, he was nowhere near worthy. Maybe after all this was over, once he had atoned for his sins, maybe then he would let himself feel. Maybe then he would let himself love.


End file.
